genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The New Rex
Overview The episode introduces the characters of Generator. Plot The show starts with a giant E.V.O monster attacking the city. You can hear screams everywhere. Providence Hellicarier "Ah, another normal-weird-kick-that-E.V.O's-butt-day... like always," Max said, narrating. "If you have been living under a rock, my name is Max. The last name, unconfirmed. I have been kicking E.V.O butt since... well, since forever. What? Rex, you say? Oh, tradegy, that one. Rex and Bobo went on a mission to fight Van Kleiss but somehow... they all disappeared. Even Van Kleiss." "Max? Who are you talking to?" asked Six. "That guy, you say? That's Agent Six. He has changed alot... especially his clothes, heh..." Max said, narrating. Max stepped infront of the backdoor with his sidekick, Bunny Nono. "Ready for this, hot-shot?" Bobo asked. "Pfft, you know i'm ready for anything" Max said. Then, Max gets ready by putting on his goggles while Bunny reloads his blasters. Six then calls the Providence agents to open the doors. "Are you ready for this, Bunny?" Max asked. "Nobody, and I mean nobody calls me Bunny," Bunny said, aggresivley. The Hellicarier doors then went down and the two jumped off like they were sky-diving. Rex then uses his powers and makes a Boogie Pack until he reaches atleast seven feet from the monster's head and makes a Smack Hand and drops into the monster's head, leaving a giant hand-sized wound on the monster's head. "Boo-ya! In your face, E.V.O!" Max says, confidently. "Um... Max? I don't think it's done just yet," Bunny says, with fear. Bunny then points at an army full of E.V.Os. "Oh snap..." Max says. The theme song opens up. Providence HQ "You got caught on camera, Max!" White says. Max was so angry that he said "Geeze! Rex got caught on camera too and you didn't--" "Enough!" White says. "Don't mention that name again" "Why?! He was a guy just like me and--" "Go to your room! Now!" "Fine! Whatever!" Max says. On the way, Bunny tries to cheer him up. "Hey kid, wanna go get outta' this joint? That always makes you happy," Bunny said. "Nah. Not in the mood. White's all over my case and--" Max stopped for a second and gave Bunny a look saying he has an idea. "You know what, Bunny? We should go out," Max said. What others didn't know was on Max and Bunny's room, there was a secret underground way to the outside place. Outside of HQ "Man, it's good to be out side!" Max said. "You're telling me, kid" Bunny said. "So... where first? McDonalds? Toy Store? Choose!" Max said, excitingly. "You have money?" Bunny asked. "Heck yeah. It's called 'allowance'. Heard it before?" "They give you an allowance?" "Of course! I'm twelve, dude" The two went scouring to place from place. Buying. Eating. All a kid... and a weird-E.V.O-infected rabbit would want. Finally ending up sitting down and looking at the sky. "Man, nice day, isn't it?" Max asked. "Heh... got that right" Bunny said. Suddenly, Max heard a 'lost signal. Cannot be retrieved' kind of sound. "Ack!" Ma said. "Woah! You okay, kid?!" Bunny said. Suddenly, Max is taken to this different world... The Abysus. "Don't worry, Max! I'll save you!" Bunny said. Bunny, then, jumped into the vortext where Max also wnet. The Abysus "Wh-- Where are we?" Bunny asked. "I-- I saw this from Rex's journal. We shouldn't be out here. I know where this is. This is Van Kleiss' location. Lets get--" Suddenly, shards were thrown. Luckily, Max and Bunny dodged them. "Bunny! Are you oka--" Max and Bunny hear a clapping sound. "Welcome, Max" Biowulf said. "Biowulf!" Max said. "Ah, so you do know me" "I've been reading Rex's journal. I know how this starts out. You talke. We fight. Then, once you seem weak, Van Kleiss appears" "Very smart... but you are wrong. My lord, Van Kleiss, died on the same day Rex Salazar and Bobo Haha did" "So that means it's you versus me and Bunny. Heh, easy" Bunny interupted and said "Um kid... I don't think--" "No. This might make White try and think that I can handle things. Like Rex." Max explained. Bunny takes a deep breath and sighes. "Fine. I'm with you" The two prepare for one of their biggest fights yet. Then, Biowulf takes the first move. He tries to slash Max and Bunny with his claws but misses. Then, Max uses his powers and makes Smack Hands and punches Biowulf. Direct hit. Bunny then tries t shoot Biowulf with his blasters but Biowulf stopped it with his claws. He then slashes Max at the back and punches Bunny. Bunny then takes his revenge by hopping at Biowulf's back and gives him an uppercut. "Gah!" Biowulf shouted. "Guess where you're standing, big guy..." Max boasted. "You're in the edge of the ground" Bunny explained. The two then kicked Biowulf on the chest and Biowulf fell into his fate. It is unknown if Biowulf made that fall. "Yeah! High-five, Bunny!" Max said. Suddenly, two... or more E.V.Os appeared. Skalamander and Bouncer later appear. "Die" Skalamander says. "Attack!" Bouncer yells. All of the members of the army charge and went for Max until one or two of the Providence Hellicopters appear and shoot some of the E.V.Os. Six later jumps out of the plane and tries to help Ma and Bunny fight the remaining E.V.Os. At the end, Providence won. "Whew! That was massive!" Max said. Then, Bunny said "Yeah and I like the one where--" Six coughs, and gives Bunny the stop talking, Bunny' look''. "You shouldn't have done that" Six says. "Yeah. We know. We're sorry, too. But hey, atleast you know know that The Pack aren't dead yet, right?" Max said. "That isn't good news, kid" Bunny said. "Yes. That means the war isn't over... even though it seems that we are winning." Agent Six said. "What do you mean, Six?" "I mean that even though it seems we are winning, this could be a plan leading to our death" "No. We are absolutely winning. C'mon! Look on the bright side, man!" "Very well... for now." Providence (along with Max and Bunny) leave The Abysus and go back to HQ. "You disobeyed my commands. You broke my rules. You battled without my permission. You-- You--" White says. White then took a deep breath and said "Good... job." "What?!" Max and Bunny said. "Am I hearing this for the firsttime?! Oh my gosh!" Max said. "Wel? That's all. Get out of here!" "Heh... did you record that, Bunny?" "Heck yeah" Bunny said. When the two leave, Dr. Holiday and Agent Six talk to White Knight. "Your growing on him, aren't you?" Dr. Holdiay asked. "No. He just gave us more information about The Abysus. There is a plan" White said. "How do you know?" Six asked. "I just do..." white says. Unknown Location It shows a shadowy figure standing on top of a box, revealing that there is a plan. "Okay. Step one is already done. Step to is on its way. Step three to five, not yet. But as soon as three is done... he will return" "LONG LIVE VAN KLEISS! LONG LIVE VAN KLEISS! LONG LIVE VAN KLEISS!" The Pack yells out. "Muwah...muwah...muwahahahahaha!" The shadowy figure says. End Characters *Max *Bunny Nono *Agent Six *Dr. Holdiay *White Knight '''Villains *Biowulf *The Pack *E.V.Os *Giant E.V.O monsters Major Events *A new villain appears. *It is revealed that Max has unlocked two weapons only. Boogie Pack and Smack Hands. *The characters of Generator is revealed. Trivia *This is the first episode of Generator. *Six now wears a black suit instead of a green suit. *A new villain is revealed. *Even though Bunny Nono says he hates people calling him Bunny, throughout the episode he is called Bunny. Category:FusionFall123 Category:Episodes